


All it takes is two minutes

by Gizmosisbuttons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And iwaizumi can't say no, M/M, Oneshot, They argue over space brownies, Tumblr Prompts, or maybe mielzy, otp prompts, the cashier is probably me, who really knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmosisbuttons/pseuds/Gizmosisbuttons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi decides to make dinner at Oikawas request,but they need the ingredients first! to the supermarket!</p><p>alternatively titled: Oikawa cant be left alone for more than two minutes without getting lost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it takes is two minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mielzy_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielzy_scribbles/gifts).



> based after this little post!!! http://zora-does-stuff.tumblr.com/post/138951048765/imagine-your-otp  
> i took one look at is and had a total IwaOi gush. For Mielzy_scribbles for making me want to write again w their IwaOi cafe au. This is my first HQ!! fic, but hopefully ill be posting more! im really bad at consistantly posting. or writing for that matter...
> 
> Enjoy!! Comment,kudos, let me know what you think. It's my first bit of writing for five years, outside of creative writing projects when I was still in school lol.

Did Hajime really want to do this? He got the feeling that this would be a mistake, after all, the signs say not to feed the animals because they would keep coming back right? So if he fed Oikawa Tooru he would keep coming back....  
Oh, who was he kidding. The idiot would never not come back, food or not. Hajime was forever stuck with the childish setter. Though, he really wasn't complaining. They'd been freinds for a while, and as annoying as he could be, Oikawa was a great friend. Always there for him, and anyone else on the team, and he could be scary when he wanted to be. 

This was not one of those times.

After about ten minutes of Oikawa poking at him, and complaining, and basically throwing a high-schooler-sized fit, Hajime was finally starting to break.

"Iwa-chan you're a terrible host. not even offering to make me dinner!" The boy faux cried into the shorters lap before standing up and crossing his arms "absolutely the worst-" and with that he was cut off by the sudden fist tangled into the front of his shirt. The moment Tooru was off his lap, he was up, grabbing the other by the shirt and pulling him closer.

"are you done yet Shittykawa?" he said as though he didnt just suddenly lunge at Oikawa. They were close enough that Iwaizumi could see the emotions shifting through the others eyes. shock, confusion, realization, and finally amusement. After the initial shock, Oikawa held up his hands defensively, wagging his finger.

"ah,ah Iwa-chan~" He sang, eyes falling half lidded, "If you want to get to second base you have to make me dinner firs-ACK!!" He screeched, catching himself as he was tossed in the direction of the door haphazardly. He righted himself and huffed, but didnt say anthing else as Hajime let off his own reluctant sigh and grabbed his jacket from the back of the sofa. The things he did for this boy...

"get ready... if you want food i need to go to the supermarket..." Iwaizumi said eyes flashing with amusement as his friend cheered, starting to rattle off his request, which hajime only half-listened to...

The train ride passed as usual, Tooru holding onto his hand or arm, as though they were a couple, and talking about something or other, complaining, and dropping subtle flirty remarks. He wasn't complaining. The soothing drone of the other boys voice had a constant calming effect, no matter the intent, and the warmth of his body against Iwaizumis own was always welcome. 

"Hey, Iwa-chan. " Oikawa said, pulling him from his thoughts. He hummed some, letting the other know he was listening. "stay with me, yea?" if the nickname hadn't gotten his full attention, that certainly did. His eyes shifted over to meet the setters, and he looked at him for a moment. 

"yea..." the words slipped from his lips without permission, but it was too late to take it back even if he had any desire at all to do so. However, it seemed to ease whatever had been on Tooru's mind and lifted the dark cloud that Hajime hadn't even noticed was there. 

After that, the leech on his arm seemed to not find any entertainment in clinging to him. That was fine too. He tended to give a bit of space when there was a larger crowd, like school or shopping, but their shoulders still bumped together every few minutes. Like every other day together it was comfortable.

the supermarket seemed more crowded than normal, but it was fine. As long as he could get to the eggs, and spice rack he was fine. He did however keep brushing his fingers against Tooru's, making sure they didn't get separated. 

"iwa-chaaaaan~ " he sang grabbing a box of cosmic brownies off the shelf as he passed... Which Iwaizumi promptly grabbed and dropped it back into his place, much to the annoyance of the frowning setter. "that's no fun. But space is, and you just denied me space brownies" 

"I'm already making you dinner. " He responded without a second thought. He was not going to let Idiot Oikawa win this one. That's what he told himself. However, once his list was finished and they were in line.... He finally sighed. 

"Iwa-chan?" Tooru asked, glancing at his friend. 

" I forgot something.... Just stay in line. " Hajime mumbled before sliding away out of the line and making a beeline for the snack aisle.... At the end of the day he couldn't tell him no. Oikawa has him wrapped around his little finger. 

not even 2 minutes later he heard the P.A. system crack. 

"uh... Iwaizumi Hajime? Please return to customer service's lost and found to retrieve your....child? " 

confusion spread across the Ace's features as he grabbed the box of brownies he had previously returned to the shelf... Child?? Oh no. What did that stupid Oikawa do this time.... 

he hurriedly made his way to customer service, as requested, mentally figuring out a way to apologize for whatever he had done this time. He wasn't expecting to see Oikawa sitting under a sign clearly marked " lost children" ....did that idiot... Hajime clearly remembers saying to stay in line. The moment Oikawa saw Iwaizumi he let out a dramatic gasp and nearly threw himself at the Ace. " IWA-CHAN! ~ I WAS SO SCARED, I'D THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAI-" he was cut off for the third time that day by a box of brownies making a loud 'thwack ' as it hit him across the head. 

"I WAS LEFT YOU ALONE FOR TWO MINUTES WITH SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS TO STAY WHERE YOU WERE AND YOU MANAGED TO GET LOST!? IDIOT OIKAWA! " Hajime nearly roared, leaving the box where it had landed on the ground. And to think he was about to buy brownies for the stupid captain. 

Tooru however, spluttered in an attempt to find a proper response. His eyes landed on the box and a small smile split his confused pout and he hurried after the frustrated boy, brownies finding their place in the basket they had filled. When he caught up, Iwaizumi refused to look at him, so he pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and whispered a quick "thank you, Hajime", clinging to his arm as they got back in line.... 

Hajime deflated at the use of his given name... No matter what, he couldn't say no... Even if all it took was two minutes for the idiot captain to get lost, and two minutes for him to weasel his way back into his Ace's heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowow I wasnt planning the brownie part but I love the idea of Iwa never being able to tell Oikawa no at the end of the day. and Mielzy seemed to Love the idea of it if the intense table banging says anything. 
> 
> Plus cosmic brownies are the shit. 
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors let me know. I wrote half of this on my phone LMAO.
> 
> Edit: OKAY BUT. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME. IVE MADE MY MISTAKES. There's so many mistakes and poorly written paragraphs in here, that I'll have to fix when I have time. I apologize. I used "he was fine" or "it was fine" so many times I'm actually a meme. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment, kudos, and check out mielzy-scribbles!!! 1000/10 would recommend.


End file.
